The Wonder
by Lol machine 3000
Summary: Sorry for the incorrect use of chapters, rookie here and I'm finding it difficult. Anyway, if you like it, please suggest this to your friends. If your coming from my blog spot please leave a comment. My blogspot is


The Wonder

One night I was walking along a dark path, when I saw a light shining through the leaves. I went over and found a UFO which was no bigger than a fully grown adult hand. I decided to come back tomorrow.  
The next morning, I rushed to the spot where I found it. When it woke up, it started beeping. It sounded like it was something like a dill up connection. Then a sound, as if something failed, played. Then I stepped in and it prepared a laser. I talked it out of destroying me. I told it where I lived and he told me, "Take me there. You must be wondering why I'm by myself. I'm not telling you."  
'Hmm… ' I thought.  
"Let's-a get-a going!" it said. He sounded like Super Mario™.  
So I brought him home, my home, and the little UFO told me more about him. His name was Rover and he lived on the planet Zorb.  
We arrived at my home. He managed to make the houses into mansions. Everyone came out to see who did this. They saw Rover and thanked him. However, they decided to keep hush about this as it would only alarm the police. Rover had also inserted the information in to the public maps and services like Google® that this place was a mansion estate.  
Our house had a super computer in our house called 'Mr Smith'. Mr Smith could put stuff into the public media also.  
Then one day, Mr Smith went crazy and started doing nothing he was told. Our last resort was to pull out the fuses in the mains box. We then extracted the hard drive out of Mr Smith. It was tricky and dangerous. We put the fuses back in and 'The Empty Mr Smith' showed a 'No Hard Drive Inserted.' screen. We then plugged the hard drive into a PC and searched for a virus. We found it. It was a virus that attacks the DOS.  
Well guess what? We removed it. Well, what do you think the top-of-the-range virus safety software would advise us to do?  
Anyway, we placed the HDD back into Mr Smith and he restarted. He was functioning normally.  
"Starting up..." said the DOS Mr Smith.  
"…" said Mr Smith.  
"You downloaded a virus." said Rover.  
"It attacked the DOS." I said.  
"…" said Mr Smith.

Jargon Buster  
D=Disk O=Operating S=System.

Chapter 2 The Police

As Jamie and Rover were doing nothing, Mr Smith came up with the news...  
"Information: Unidentified Flying Object sighting has been confirmed… WARNING! DANGER! The police are outside THIS the door."  
'H…e…l…p!' I thought.  
"COME OUT OR WE WILL HAVE TO BASH YOUR DOOR DOWN!" said the police. We were all scared out of our skins.  
"One…" said the police.  
'Ohh…' I thought.  
"TWO…"  
Rover was primed.  
"TTTHHHRRREEEE!"  
'Dear…'  
The police smashed through the door. Then there was an ear splitting boom! "Information: There is no more danger."  
'Well, what do you think Mr Smith. Rover has probably killed the lot.' I though.  
I ran downstairs and saw a cloud of steam and guess what? ROVER HAD ACUALLY VAPORIZED THE POLICE!  
'If you weren't so violent I could hug you!' I thought.  
Five days later Mr Smith detected an uncontrollable wave of aliens.  
"Scanning… Confirmed. The alien life forms match Rover. There is an incoming message." "¢_©€^¢_|_{√|{~_€_€√Π€" said the voice. Rover smiled for the first time.  
"Mr Smith, translate."  
"Translating…"  
"Rover, meet us at the place you crashed. We will be there"  
We, I mean 'I', realized that our short adventure was nearly over.

Chapter 3 Home Coming

As Rover realized that sudden sadness came over me, he said that he didn't belong here. He said that his battery was running low. I picked myself up and brought him back.  
Then we transported Mr Smith into a laptop and brought him with us. When we were nearly there, I spotted the police. Rover once again prepared his laser for hopefully the last time on this planet. I protected my eyes.  
Then I opened them. The cloud of vapour. I don't need to say any more. We continued on and eventually found the Mother ship. They were there. I was really sad. I realized that our short adventure had ended so quickly.  
The ship arrived.  
Rover got aboard.  
They closed the door.  
They went away.  
And that…  
Was the end…  
Of that.


End file.
